


Banana Bread

by flisterr



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flisterr/pseuds/flisterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline moves in to a new apartment building and comes home to find banana bread left on her welcome mat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Bread

     Marceline trudged up the stairs, backpack slung over her shoulder. She stopped at the third floor and pushed the metal door open into the still unfamiliar hallway. The flattened carpet muffled her footsteps as she walked to her doorway, reading the numbers as she went. _305, 307, aaaaaand 30- what is that?_ Marceline stopped dead, staring down at the new ‘Welcome’ mat she had laid down yesterday afternoon. A loaf of bread sat there, a small note taped to the top. She debated for a moment before leaning down and picking it up. It was still warm through the plastic wrap. After looking up and down the hall for the culprit, Marceline shrugged, and using her free hand, searched around in her pocket for her keys. After a moment, she retrieved them, slipped the apartment key in the lock, and fumbled for a moment with the unfamiliar door. 

      She pushed the door open to her apartment, stepping through the threshold and kicking it closed behind her. Her bag was carelessly dropped on to the table in the small dining area at the entrance of her apartment, ignored as Marceline brought the bread to her kitchen for further inspection. The note was unhelpful, with only “welcome to the building” written in sparkly pink ink, a perfect heart drawn below it. The warmth emanating from the loaf was enticing, though, and Marceline was never one to turn down free food. She quickly unwrapped in, taking a deep breath as the smell of freshly baked bread hit her. _Banana bread, my favorite._ She debated for a moment, wondering if she should trust bread left infront of her apartment in a building she's lived in for less than a week. _Only one way to find out._ Ignoring any semblance of manners, Marceline bit right into the loaf, her mouth immediately watering. _There's even chocolate chips!_ After pausing briefly to simply enjoy the flavor, she returned her attention to the note, seeing if she had missed anything the first time. She flipped it over, realizing there was a small addition to the back: “from 308” scrawled in the same sparkly pink. The apartment across the hall. _They must have seen me moving in and decided to leave a welcoming gift._ She continued to eat directly from the loaf as she returned to her schoolbag, a days worth of homework awaiting her. _At least I have this amazing bread to keep me company._

      The next day when Marceline returned home, she was almost disappointed to not find another loaf of bread waiting for her. Especially after yesterday's had been so delicious and so nondeadly. _The average person probably doesn't eat an entire loaf of banana bread in a single sitting, though. But no average person can bake bread that amazing either._ Marceline was just slipping her key into the lock when she heard the door behind her click open. She turned quickly, bright pink hair immediately catching her eyes. The girl turned around, her pale blue eyes meeting Marceline’s green, a smile spread across the neighbors face. 

     “Oh hi! I'm glad I'm finally getting a chance to meet you, I must have just missed you yesterday. I'm Bonnibel.” She stretched out her hand in greeting, bright pink nail polish matching her hair. 

     “Marceline.” She took the girl’s hand, giving it a firm shake. _Wow her hands are soft._ “Thanks, ugh, for the bread. It was really good.” Marceline stumbled over her words, suddenly nervous. She took her hand back quickly, dragging her slim fingers through her long, black hair. 

     “You say that like you already finished it." Marceline gave her a sheepish smile and a shrug, ensuring that yes, she did already finish it. Bonnibel laughed lightly, readjusting the purse on her shoulder. _Her laugh is even better than her bread._ "It was really nothing. I love baking. Any time you want something, just let me know.” Bonnibel was still smiling. Marceline couldn't look away. 

     “Wait, really?” The words finally processed. “Could I get some more of that great bread?” She blurted out, suddenly remembering her manners, throwing in an offering as an afterthought “I mean, I could pay you or something.” 

     Bonnibel's smile spread further. “It's really no trouble, especially for someone who seems to enjoy it so much.” Marceline couldn't help but smile back. The girl's beautiful smile was infectious. 

      “At least let me take you out to dinner.” _Oh no. Oh no oh no I didn't mean to say that out loud oh my glob oh-_  

     “That sounds like something I could do.” Bonnibel responded, reaching into the purse slung over her shoulder. “I know we're neighbors, but let me write down my number for you to make it easier.” Marceline was left dumbstruck as she watched the girl scrawl down a number in the same sparkly pink pen. “I've got to go now, but just text me whenever.” 

     The pink hair girl handed over the slip of paper with another smile. Marceline took it in slightly shaking hands, taking a moment to stare at the numbers. 

     She finally looked up, realizing Bonnibel had been staring at her. “Uh, ya, I'll definitely text you.” Marceline gave a timid smile, the paper clutched in her hand. “Have a good day.” 

     “You too. Hope to hear from you soon.” Bonnibel responded with a smirk, turning to walk away. She paused at the doorway of the stairwell, giving Marceline a small wave goodbye. She watched as Bonnibel entered the doorway, leaving Marceline alone in the hallway. 

     She looked at the note, reading through the numbers once again. _What the hell just happened?_ Marceline didn't take long to think about it, instead pulling out her phone and typing in the number as she entered her apartment. She immediately opened her texts, sending a message to Bonnibel. 

**Oh, and don't forget about my banana bread.**


End file.
